1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connectors, and more particularly, to a connector locking assembly and for providing locking and lock-releasing mechanisms thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent M413736 discloses a safety lock assembly for a communication circuit, comprising a hollowed-out lock body and a lock-actuating device. The hollowed-out lock body receives and fastens a communication wire, such that the communication wire cannot be withdrawn from the hollowed-out lock body. The lock-actuating device is inserted into the hollowed-out lock body for releasing the communication wire which is otherwise fastened inside the hollowed-out lock body. Slots of existing electronic apparatuses (such as notebook computers or host computers) are usually arranged tightly and adjacently. As a result, if the hollowed-out lock body is overly large, ease of use will be compromised.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,976,329 discloses a connector locking device. The connector has a lock support and a locking tongue. The locking device penetrates the lock support, has a locking tongue support for supporting the locking tongue, and has a retaining mechanism connected to a release arm, and engaged with the lock support. The key has a release prong for engaging the release arm of the locking device, so as to withdraw the locking device from the lock support. The locking tongue of the connector is fully exposed; as a result, the locking tongue is likely to be compressed by an external force and severed.